Popsicle
by Steelie Wolf
Summary: It all started because of a popsicle. Mai and Mikoto


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime

_'thoughts is italics and single quotes'_

First one shot. All reviews welcome. Enjoy

* * *

Mikoto was sitting on the couch and eating a popsicle. Mai was just getting out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and headed toward the kitchen. The two have been roommates for the past couple of years. This coming year Mai would be a third year in high school and Mikoto would be a second year. The cat girl was watching every move that Mai was making. Each lick on the popsicle was triggering an animal instinct in the feral girl. A hunger that she has never felt was building up in her body. The ex-fire hime opened the fridge to see what she could make for dinner and then went to see what Mikoto wanted to eat for dinner.

"Mikoto do you want ramen again or something different?" Mai saw that something was wrong or just perhaps different with the cat girl. "Mikoto are you alright?" The soon to be third year started walking toward the younger girl.

A quiet snarl came from the feral girl and the popsicle stick dropped to the floor. Violet eyes widened as the young girl in front of her got into a pouncing pose.

"Mikoto?" Mai froze in her tracks. She has never seen that look in those golden eyes before. It was a hungry look that was also bordering with lust.

Mikoto jumped and landed in between Mai's ample chest. This didn't really surprise the older girl because this definitely was not the first time but what followed next did surprise her. The towel was moved so that her left breast was fully shown. Violent eyes widened and hands went to cover her up but a tongue began to lick the hardening nipple.

Gasps escaped her lips that were also followed by a moan when her right breast began to be massaged by the cat girl's left hand. The right hand of the younger girl came up to grab the left breast while the tongue continued its assault. Soon the mouth began to suck on the now hardened nipple.

"Mi..ko…to," Mai panted out in between her moans. Mai was squirming underneath the girl but she was quick to realize that she really liked this. _'Why do I like this? Is this what I have been wanting? Is this why I could never stop thinking of her whenever I went out on dates?' _These questions were going through her head but her mind started to be brought back when she felt the towel completely leave her body and the mouth switched breasts.

Moans were coming out of the mouth of the older girl. These sounds just fed the hunger that was in the younger girl. The cat girl's hands started to move down the sides of the ex-fire hime and the mouth left the ample chest and began the trail down to where a smell was coming from.

This smell began to fill feral girl's noise when she licked the nipple. The scent got stronger as she continued her assault on her friend's breasts and the aroma was driving her crazy. Mikoto had to know what was making that fragrance. Her tongue left a trail of saliva as she made her way to the older girl's center.

When the young girl reached the top of the hair that the aroma was emitting from Mai quickly grabbed Mikoto's shoulders to stop her. She was trying to calm her breathing so she could speak clearly. _'I want her to continue. I really want this but what if she ends up regretting this. She had a hungry look on her __face earlier and might not be thinking clearly,'_ the girl thought but her mind went blank when her lilac eyes locked onto the amber eyes. Those eyes caused the carrot haired girl to let her body act on instinct and the hands that had stopped the younger girl were now pushing the girl down to her center.

The cat-girl took a whiff of the smell that she had been going toward. Her eyes closed as she lowered her mouth to let her tongue slip out to see what the scent tasted like. The brush of the tongue sent shocks through the older girl and a loud moan to exit her mouth.

"Mikoto…please don't stop." That statement was all that was needed. The hands that were on the girl's shoulders moved to the black spiky hair and buried themselves in the hair. The ex-fire hime arched her back with every pass the tongue was making. Her legs were not able to close because the other's arms had wrapped around them and kept them locked in place.

The tongue licked all along the lips that were covered with juices. This taste was better than ramen according to Mikoto who was lapping it all up. When the tongue flicked the bundle of nerves, Mai buck her hips. This action caused Mikoto to begin to suck on this bud to see if she could get the same reaction or an even better one. Every suck on the bud caused the hips to buck up.

Mikoto brought her left hand over so her fingers could start to rub the bundle of nerves that her mouth left so she could dive into the center and reach for Mai's core. The tongue thrust in between the lips and moved around inside the core before it came back out and continued its action.

Mai was letting every moan and gasp flow out of her and with the assault of the tongue and the fingers brought her to her very first orgasm. She screamed Mikoto's name as she climaxed and a flow of juices poured out of her into the cat girl's mouth.

The young girl cleaned up every bit of juice and then slid back up to lay on the ample chest of her roommate. Mai wrapped her arms around her roommate and the two laid there until the older girl's breathing returned to normal.

"I love you Mai," Mikoto said and wrapped her arms tightly around her roommate.

"I love you too Mikoto," Mai told her as she tightened her grip around her friend.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Sorry if the summary sucks.


End file.
